Rashinban
The Rashinban, '''(referred to as '''Lasin Board in the Cardcaptors adaptation), is a special device created by Clow Reed, but it is mainly used by Syaoran Li to track the Clow Cards. In the 1st Cardcaptor Sakura movie, Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother, also uses the same magic compass. Description It is shaped like an 8-sided star with the cardinal points on the edges and the symbols of Gold, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth, Clouds, Rain and Electricity on the 8 points as well as the Ching Divination lines beneath that. In the middle, there is a Tao symbol. Symbols description: From the characters closest to the yin-yang symbol and going around clockwise, read: * 冬、春、夏、秋 - Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall * 水、火、風、地 - Water, Fire, Wind, Earth * 北、東、南、西 - North, East, South, West * 天、鬼、地、神 - Heaven, Demon, Earth, God History According to Cerberus, it used to be the property of Clow, who created the board to localize the Clow Cards, using oriental/Chinese magic, which he inherited from his mother. Apparently, he had left it with her when he moved to Tomoeda, so, after his death, it was passed through generations by the Li Family (descendants of Clow) until it was given to Syaoran. When he left for Japan, he took it with him, so it would help guide him in his hunt for the Cards. Use Only a person with magical powers can use this device (Meiling Li tried to use it to find the The Fight, but it was useless). When used, a white glow comes from the middle of the board, then it fires a beam towards the direction of the Card. It is not only a board, in the first Cardcaptor Sakura movie, Yelan Li summoned a magic circle shaped like the board to find the entity that had called Sakura to Hong Kong. In the manga Syaoran used it to see if Sakura had been capturing Clow Cards and to help find Touya when the Mirror card led him to the edge of a cliff. While trapped inside the Maze, Syaoran's attempt to use the Rashinban to escape failed. The Rashinban became useless near the end of the Clow Card arc due to the large amount of magical energy gathering in the city. Incantation In Cardcaptor Sakura (Original Anime): "The kings of gods command gods appear from all directions. Gold, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lighting. The New Command. Soft Thunder, Spinning Thunder." In Cardcaptors (American Dub adaptation by Nelvana): "Source of light with ancient spin; send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain and Electricity. Force; know my plight, release the light!" - Cardcaptors Episode 8: "Sakura's Rival Appears", is the only time we hear the full incantation of the Rashinban. After that, it's shortened down to just, "Force: know my plight - release the light!", throughout the rest of the series. Also, it's the same incantation he uses when using his sword to summon his magic too, ending it with the element he requires the use of when needed. Gallery Rashinban02.jpg Rashinban03.jpg Trivia * Rashinban, (羅針盤; らしんばん, ラシンバン, rashinban), is the Japanese word for compass. Category:Magical Items